Noches de luna y sangre
by Yiftleh
Summary: "Solo aquel que vea al terror a los ojos, y comprenda lo impotente que es frente a su enemigo, sabe el verdadero sentido de la valentia y el valor del alma."


**_Capitulo 1_**

Algunos lo llaman admiracion, otros obsesion. Le pongas el nombre que le pongas, surge de un solo lugar, la pasion. Mucha, poca o demasiada, el resultado u objetivo es lo que importa. No soy ningun filosofo. No tengo años de experiencia que respalden mi opinion. Lo que si tengo, es una gran pasion por lo que hago.

Naci a comienzos de 1796, en un mundo mitad oscuro mitad brillante. Aquel año pasaron grandes acontecimientos historicos, tanto buenos como malos. Pero yo no era parte de ellos. Era uno mas del monton de huerfanos abandonados al nacer, sin motivo de por medio. Aquellos que me dieron a luz, me entregaron a la oscuridad. Aunque no les guardo rencor, el dolor de mi pecho al recordarlo, no puede ser sanado facilmente.

No tenia un nombre. Me llamaron por varios apodos, los cuales no es mi deseo recordar. Pero un nombre te distinguia de todos los demas, "¡Este soy yo! ¡Esos errores y logros me corresponden!".

Harto de aquel maldito lugar, me escape a la edad de 13 años. Sabia que me buscarian, asi que me escape del pueblo en donde estaba esa "prision". No iba a volver, costara lo que me costara. Haria mi vida como a mi me pareciera, aun cuando eso no llevara a ninguna parte.

Luego de 1 mes vagando por las calles, mi cuerpo empezaba a resentirse de la falta de alimento. Me sentia devil, sin fuerzas, incluso sufria alucinaciones que provocaban que me desmayara. No podria haber seguido mucho mas sin la ayuda de aquel buen hombre, "Comodoro Emanuel Nicolai". Me encontro en un callejon de la ciudad cuando estaba apunto de desmayarme por el cansancio y el hambre.

-Oye niño.- Susurro en mi oido cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.- ¿Te encuentras enfermo? ¿Donde estan tus padre?-

-Yo..-No pude completar la frase, mis fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco.

Desperte en una habitacion extraña. Todo era madera, a excepcion de la chimenea que se encontraba frente a mi y varios libros puestos en los estantes que llenaban toda la habitacion. Me encontraba en un sillon cubierto por un par de mantas y una bandeja con frutas y pan frente a mi. No lo dude, empeze a comer todo lo que habia en aquella bandeja sin dejar ni una migaja.

-¡Vaya! ¡Veo que tenias hambre!- Dijo una voz detras de mi mientras reia. Me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, bastante barrigon y con una gran barba bien cuidada. Se acerco a mi con una enorme jarra de cerveza en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.-Bebe esto, aun esta caliente.- Comento estirando el vaso hacia mi.

Mientras disfrutaba mi bebida caliente, el hombre se sento a mi lado a disfrutar del suyo. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, solo el crujir de la leña siendo quemada era audible. Cuando por fin termine, me dispuse a preguntar las dudas que rondaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Porque estoy aqui?-

-Porque afuera hace frio y no sobra la comida.- Respondio riendo entre dientes mientras tomaba un trago bastante largo.

-¿Me refiero a que como llegue aqui?-

-Pues es simple, yo te traje.-Volteo hacia mi con una sonrisa muy calida.- Te encontre inconsiente en la calle, asi que te cargue hacia el medico mas cercano. Pero dijo que estabas completamente sano, que solo te hacia falta comida y calor. Al oir eso, tome la decision de traerte a mi casa y darte asilo hasta que mejoraras.-

-¡¿De verdad?!-Esboso una sonrisa al ver mi reaccion. No podia contenerme. Por primera vez en mi vida, alguien parecia preocupado por mi con intencion sincera. Era casi como si el fuego frente a mi, se hubiera metido en mi pecho. Sin quemar, solo calentando de manera amable cada parte del resto de mi cuerpo. Pero un pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza, ¿Y si no era real? ¿Y si aquel hombre de apariencia amable, solo buscaba aprovecharse de mi de alguna forma grotesca o traicionera?.

-Veo que dudas de mi hospitalidad-Comento el señor al ver mi rostro cambiar de alegria a desconfiado.

-No, porfavor, yo...-Intentaba esconder mis pensamientos y mentir sobre ellos.

-Esta bien, no hace falta mentir.- Comentaba mientras le daba el ultimo trago a su bebida y se ponia de pie- Se lo dificil que puede ser confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer. Solo espero que mejores pronto, no me gustaria que enfermaras de verdad.-Dirigio otra sonrisa hacia mi, pero esta vez no pude evitar devolverle una de las mias.- Duerme aqui por esta noche. Mañana habra un buen desayuno de leche con miel y frutas para ti. Que descanses.- Comenzo a retirarse de la habitacion con los recipientes uno dentro del otro, y la bandeja debajo del brazo.

Estando solo en esa habitacion, me di cuenta de que, si realmente era una buena persona, podria confiar en el. Y, tal vez, intentar comenzar de cero bajo su tutela. Despues de todo, no pude soportar un mes fuera de aquel lugar al que no voy a volver, como haria el resto de mi vida.

Pero era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. Ese hombre solo se ocupo de mi como lo haria cualquier buen samaritano, ademas que dijo que me daria asilo hasta estuviera mejor. Nadie tomaria bajo su cuidado a un abandonado como yo. Y aunque me duela, tendria que marcharme un dia. Pero en lo mas profundo de mi corazon, deseaba que ese dia nunca llegara.


End file.
